free_fusionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyanite
Kyanite is Free Fusion's interpretation of the fusion of Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli. Nickname: The Autodidact Appearance Kyanite has royal blue hair and crayon blue skin. Her hair is long like Sapphire's, but messy and spiky like Lapis' She has an upturned nose, very plump lips, two arms and three blue eyes. She wear Lapis' dress, but with an overcoat with long sleeves that appears to be influenced by Sapphire's gown. Personality Kyanite doesn’t know all there is to know. Instead, she’s constantly in search of new knowledge. If a task needs completion and none of the gems know what to do, this fusion can easily tackle the unknown. https://freefusions.tumblr.com/post/158000488640/the-autodidact-sapphire-lapis Abilities Kyanite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Frigokinesis: Kyanite's main ability is snow manipulation, which she uses to make wings and to bury her opponents under avalanches of power. * '''Advanced Flight: '''Combining Sapphire's levitation and Lapis' water wings, Kyanite flies with wings made of snow, which alows her to move faster then the sum of her parts. Gemology Gemstone Information * Kyanite is a gemstone quality aluminum silicate sometimes referred to as disthene, rhaeticite or cyanite. Its name is derived from the Greek word 'kuanos' or 'kyanos', which means 'deep blue', alluding to its typical blue color. ** Kyanite is a member of the aluminosilicate series and exhibits a distinctive property known as anisotropism. Kyanite can be very easily identified by its dual hardness. Many materials exhibit variable hardness on different crystal faces, but kyanite's variable hardness can be seen in the very same crystal. When kyanite is cut parallel to its long axis, its hardness can range from 4 to 4.5 on the Mohs scale, but when cut perpendicularly, its hardness can range from 6 to 7. ** With kyanite, color is typically not consistent throughout. In fact, most stones exhibit areas of light to dark color zones, along with white streaks or blotches. Kyanite is a polymorph of both andalusite and sillimanite. Polymorph gemstones share similar chemical compositions, but they exhibit different crystal structures. Kyanite forms as triclinic crystals, while andalusite and sillimanite are both orthorhombic. * Kyanite most often occurs in various shades of blue. It is less commonly colorless, white, gray, green, yellow or orange. The colorless form is the rarest, though not the most valuable form of kyanite. The most desirable color is sapphire-like blue. ** Color is often inconsistent and unevenly distributed. Color zoning is common with most stones, which means that they exhibit multiple shades of blue in a single specimen. Streaks and blotches are common and typically white, but streaks may also form in other colors. ** Orange kyanite was recently discovered in Tanzania. Large teal crystals have also recently been found in Kenya's Umba Valley. Nepal is now widely regarded as one of the finest kyanite sources. Nepalese kyanite is said to rival the blue color of fine Ceylon and Madagascar sapphire. * Kyanite is a polymorph of andalusite and sillimanite. All three are aluminum silicates, but kyanite forms as triclinic crystals, while andalusite and sillimanite are both orthorhombic. The different crystal structures are owed to geological conditions during formation. Kyanite forms at a lower temperature and in a higher pressure environment; andalusite forms at a lower temperature and lower pressure conditions. Sillimanite forms at a higher temperature and in higher pressure conditions. ** Kyanite is often confused with blue sapphire and topaz. In addition to sapphire (corundum), andalusite and sillimanite, kyanite also forms in close association with talc, hornblende, quartz, almandine and albite. * Kyanite is believed to aid with self-expression and communication. It is also thought to strengthen supernatural abilities. In addition, kyanite is thought to be able to open the body's center for communication. ** Kyanite is not an official birthstone, nor is it associated with any zodiacal signs. Gemstones TBA References